Il était une fois
by Neshisha
Summary: Rien ne se passe comme dans les contes de fées...A moins que...Guimauve, Guimauve et encore guimauve! je vous aurai prévenus ; PS: Une petite review, ca me ferait plaisir


Une mauvaise journée

Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Elle était arrivée en retard à l'institut, son ballon d'eau chaude avait rendu l'ame. Elle avait donc du se contenter d'une douche FROIDE ce qui la rendait irritable et nerveuse.

Elle décida de passer voir Angéla , pour que sa meilleure amie apporte un peu de soleil a sa journée. Hélas, elle n'y trouva pas le reconfort escompté. Angela etait en train de dessiner ses robes de demoiselles d'honneur , et lui sauta dessus dès son entrée.

-Tempérance, cherie, regarde, je viens de te dessiner une robe pour mon mariage!

"une horreur songea Brennan, une horreur de robe a la fois gothique et guimauve, tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas."

Elle tenta tout de même de faire bonne figure.

-Ohh angéla, c'est..original!

Elle vit la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire en regardant le visage de son amie.

Angéla avait le visage fermé et un air boudeur.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas?

-Mais je n'ai pas dit ça...

-Tu ne SAIS PAS mentir, Brennan! commenca à bouillir son amie

-Angela...

Mais la jeune dessinatrice lui arracha son croquis des mains

-Laisse tomber!! lança t'elle, excédée, en sortant vivement de la pièce.

Brennan se maudit interieurement de ne pas savoir mentir.

-Bones?

-Quoi? dit elle en se retournant vivement.

Booth la regarda avec surprise.

-Oh, c'est vous...dit elle, un peu honteuse de son mouvement de colère.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? s'inquieta t'il

-Je me suis disputée avec angela. Avoua t'elle

-Oh... et....c'etait a quel sujet? s'enquit il

-Les robes de demoiselle d'honneur.

Booth sourit légèrement

-Vous voulez dire "les robes de demoiselles d'horreur"? j'ai vu les croquis. Si ca peut vous rassurer, ce qu'elle a prevu pour les temoins d'Hodgins n'est guère mieux.

-Vraiment? dit Brennan en relevant la tête avec un petit sourire

-Disons que c'est un mélange entre les costumes de michael jackson et ceux de Marilyn Manson

Brennan eut un petit rire, ce qui ramena un peu de gaieté sur le visage de booth

-Vous voyez, vous souriez. Allez, Bones, ça ira mieux demain! Et puis les cheveux ébouriffés ca vous va plutôt bien.

Elle le frappa avec le premier dossier qui lui tombait sous la main. Bien mal lui en prit. Le dossier contenait plein de petits post it sur lesquels Hodgins avait inscrit ses notes.

Booth et brennan se pencherent en même temps,et se cognèrent la tête l'une contre l'autre.

-AIEEE

-OUTCHH

-Booth attention

-Mais c'est vous qui!

-Je laisse tomber!! râla brennan en se relevant, vous ramasserez tout seul!

Elle sortit de la pièce, le plantant là.

Mais son coeur battait vite, et elle se rendait compte que quand les levres de booth s'etaient trouvées toutes proches, elles lui avaient paru diablement tentantes.

Elle tenta de se raisonner en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Mais avait l'esprit tellement occupé qu'elle ne vit pas le petit panneau posé là "attention, sol mouillé" et se ramassa magistralement .

Booth qui montait l'escalier a ce moment là se précipita vers elle, et ne se préoccupa pas plus qu'elle du panneau trop concentré sur Bones.

-AAAAhhhhh

Bones qui venait de s'asseoir se traîna vers Booth.

-Booth, Booth vous allez bien

-Je...Crois...

Ils se releverent péniblement et se traînerent jusqu'au bureau de Brennan ou ils s'affalerent sur le canapé, mouillés et endoloris.

Booth releva une meche de cheveux de Brennan afin de regarder l"hematome qui allait se former d'ici peu.

Bones se mit à trembler , mais pas de froid, elle tremblait de la proximité de Booth.

Il s'en rendit compte, et se meprit sur la raison de ce tremblement.

Il enleva sa veste et la lui posa sur les épaules.

Elle ironisa pour cacher son trouble.

- Un vrai prince charmant! manque plus que le cheval blanc!

-Vous seriez surprise! dit Booth en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Il se leva et sortit de son bureau.

Elle ramena la veste sur ses épaules et sentit le parfum de Booth. Elle s'enfonca un peu plus sur le canapé. Elle s'endormit . Elle se reveilla quelques heures après, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait la veste de Booth sur les épaules, et qu'elle s'etait blottie à l'interieur comme un chaton se pelotonnant contre sa mère.

Elle descendit l'escalier du Jefferson et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Quand un bruit attira son attention. Un bruit de sabots. Au depart, Brennan pensa être victime du coup qu'elle avait reçu sur la tête.

Par acquis de conscience, elle se retourna. Et elle le vit

Booth. Sur un cheval Blanc. Elle se frotta les yeux mais ce n'etait pas une hallucination.

Il descendit de cheval avec un peu de difficulté.

Elle ne pouvait plus prononcer un seul mot. Ce qui ravit Booth au plus haut point.

-J'ai fait taire le docteur Temperance Brennan. A notifier dans les maintenant, on passe à l'etape 2

-L'etape 2?

Il l'attrappa et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle se laissa faire. Elle avait TRES envie de se laisser faire!

Booth rompit le contact

-Etape 2 réalisée. murmura t'il

Brennan hesitait entre le gifler et...

-Etape 3 répliqua t'elle

- Eta...?

Elle l'embrassa a pleine bouche. Quand elle s'ecarta elle se demanda si elle avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Mais quand elle vit le sourire radieux de Booth, elle fut soudain persuadée d'une chose. Aucune journée ne pouvait être mauvaise si elle commencait par voir ce sourire en ouvrant les yeux.

Son seul regret c'etait de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt.


End file.
